1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watches, more specifically to a character panel for watches having the capability to display information besides the time, such as life rhythms.
2. Background Art
From various traditional medical teachings, it is known that humans have a life rhythm which depends upon the time. As an example, according to the traditional Indian medical teachings of the "Ayurveda", assuming that sunrise occurs at 6 a.m. and sundown occurs at 6 p.m., the human life rhythm is as follows.
First, the time periods from 6 a.m.-10 a.m. and 6 p.m.-10 p.m. are the best times for thinking, and are called Kapha (K) referring to the quality of stability/peacefulness in the body. When exercising during these time periods it is best to exercise lightly, and everyday labor should be performed only lightly as well. In addition, it is not advisable to eat or drink during these time periods. Kapha (K) is symbolized by "green".
Second, the time periods from 10 a.m.-2 p.m. and 10 p.m.-2 a.m. are the time periods for digestion and change, and are called Pitta (P) referring to the quality of activity. That is, the daytime period is an appropriate time period for eating, and is suited to digestive/metabolic activity. During the nighttime period, the matter absorbed through digestion is converted into flesh, particularly that of the extremities. Pitta (P) is symbolized by "red".
Third, the time periods from 2 a.m.-6 a.m. and 2 p.m.-6 p.m. are the time periods for activity and exercise, and are called Vata (V) referring to the quality of freshness/lightness. That is, the daytime Vata (V) is suitable for moving the body including comparatively heavy exercise. Additionally, regarding the early morning Vata (V), such phenomena as the bringing about of a good awakening due to the quality of freshness/lightness are able to be seen. Furthermore, as states of slumber, there are REM sleep and non-REM sleep. REM sleep is a state of slumber which is accompanied by bodily activity such as movement of the eyeballs, and the fact that REM sleep becomes longer during the Vata (V) from 2 to 3 o'clock has been made clinically clear. The daily bodily quality, activity quality, and seasonal quality are described by the three qualities of the Vata (V), the Pitta (P), and the Kapha (K). Slumber is taken in the time period from 10 p.m. to 6 a.m., and in the time periods of the Pitta (P) and the Vata (V) the decay of the dosha which is the bodily balance is undone. For example, the changing of one's position during sleep may be seen as such a phenomenon.
The above division of time is given the name "Ayurveda time". The above example is for the case in which sunrise occurs at 6 a.m. and sundown occurs at 6 p.m., but generally, the Kapha (K), Pitta (P), and Vata (V) are determined by respectively splitting into three equal parts the time periods from sunrise to sundown and from sundown to sunrise. Furthermore, the "time" referred to here is not the standard time, but rather the time for the case in which noon is taken as the time at which the sun lies directly south of the region in which the relevant person is living. Thus, Ayurveda time changes with respect to the location, the season, and day and night.
Besides the Ayurveda, there have been many reports on the life rhythms of humans. For example, in the stress-filled present, sudden death has been a popular topic of conversation, but it has been reported that the chances for the occurrence of sudden death fluctuate cyclically taking one day as a single cycle, and that there are respective time periods for which the probability of death is low and high.
It is believed that if everyone could have easy access to knowledge of the Ayurveda time and information regarding other human life rhythms, it would help people to take actions appropriate to their life rhythms. However, up until now, there have not been any simple means suitable to the required meaning.